Crazy
by Kinda.Sorta.Insane
Summary: I'll never forget how Kendall helped Carlos and I's relaionship along. Though... I don't thing James will either. Cargan


**Crazy**

This is basically Phase Panic! in Logan's POV. You can read them out of order though. It won't make much of a difference… I hope it doesn't suck too badly…

* * *

Logan POV

Kendall seems to know everything about all of us at all times. This fact was further proven when, out of the blue, he informed me that I have a crush on Carlos. He was right of course, but it was really unfair that he could tell at a glance. Then, after my stuttering (non)conformation, he tells me that I should pursue him. That's when I began to fear his sanity. For the record, I am not a very brave person. I tell him this and he walks away with the cryptic reply of 'you'll see.' I'm scared.

**A Week Later**

I was eating a snack and sitting in front of the TV. The TV wasn't actually on because the remote was missing and I was too lazy to push buttons. Carlos joined me on the couch. He seemed to have something on his mind. I took a gulp of my drink and was preparing to ask him what was up when he asked a very… interesting question.

"Logan, what do you think of gay people?" I choke on my drink. He doesn't bat an eyelid.

"They're nice, just normal people. Why?" I hope I didn't give myself away…

"What would you do if I were gay?" He ignores my question. I'm sure my eyes are wide with hope. I hope he doesn't misinterpret it as horror.

"I don't know. Hope you aren't messing with me?" I try to joke. Or, at least, I hope he (doesn't) thinks it's a joke. He smiles and thanks me and wanders off for some reason. I'm just worried I said something wrong. I don't notice his satisfied expression.

**A Few Days Later**

Carlos and I are sitting in the lobby, bored. He seems a bit preoccupied.

"Logan?"

"Yes?" Nothing could have prepared me for his next words.

"I think I'm gay." He doesn't look at me as he says this. Does he think I'll be mad?

"What? Why?"

"I kinda like someone…" I turn my head sharply; hope making my voice thick and husky.

"Who?" Please be me. Please be me. Please be me. Please be…

"Not telling yet. I'm still not sure about this." He walks away and my heart sinks. I fail to notice his smug and slightly happy expression. I'm too busy agonizing.

**Two Days Later**

I was making breakfast for Carlos and me. Katie and Mrs. Knight were out shopping. James and Kendall were still sleeping. They should've been out and about in about five minutes. Carlos's sudden shout causes me to jump.

"Logan! There's a spider in the closet! Come and get it before James freaks!" I answer him and hurry. If James hears anything about a spider in this apartment he'll sleep in the lobby for a month. Kendall would be pretty mad. I think they may be together… Either that or they just like kissing and playing footsie when they think no one is looking. I reach our room and peer into the closet. Nothing.

"I don't see a spider." I could practically hear the chuckle in his voice before he spoke. Only he didn't speak. Not yet.

He turns and kisses me. Right on the mouth. At first I thought it was an accident, but he stayed a split second longer than he should have. Definitely not an accident. "You're right, there is no spider." He goes to save the (burning) toast, but not before I notice that he sounded like the cat that got the cream.

**Later That Day**

We were eating ice cream by the pool. Katie walks by. Her cone seems larger than all of ours combined. "That's a big ice cream cone, Katie." I call.

Carlos turns to me. "I've seen bigger." I blink and look away. He wasn't commenting on what I think he was commenting on, right?

**Two Hours Twenty-Seven Minutes And Twelve Seconds Later**

I couldn't take it anymore! I hunted down Carlos and pinned him to the wall. His brows pulled together confusedly. "What are you doing?" Can't he tell? I remind him (un)necessarily painfully by nipping his neck. If he still can't tell…

"What do you think?" I keep my voice light and amused, hiding my desire. I put my hand behind his neck and tugged him closer. The kiss was not gentle in the slightest. There was blood. "You've been driving me insane!" I'd kissed him again, much more pleasantly mind you.

During the whole thing I had forgotten my conversation with Kendall. I think I need to be more observant. Though, I guess my naïveté paid off.

* * *

**8/4/2013: **The fact that I wrote this embarrasses me... Hope any readers enjoy this nonetheless.


End file.
